Echo
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: Obi Wan and Anakin were sent on a mission to rescue a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. When asked why they inform the team that the prisoner was being held on Tatooine—Anakin's home planet.


Summery: Obi Wan and Anakin were sent on a mission to rescue a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. When asked why they inform the team that the prisoner was being held on Tatooine—Anakin's home planet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

_Echo_

_Chapter One: Return to Tatooine_

The sounds of the city were all that greeted Anakin as he woke from his long night's sleep. It was moments like these that he wished that he was home with his mother on Tatooine. He moved sluggishly as sleep wore down on his still. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up with a stretch. He didn't like mornings. Not one bit.

He was surprised when as he dressed he was not interrupted by Obi Wan. The man had a habit of making crude and annoying entrances. But this morning there was no such thing, something he was wholly grateful for.

But sadly it wasn't to last. Just as he sat down to enjoy a nice hot breakfast the door to the apartment were thrown open and Obi Wan stalked in. "No time to eat, Anakin." Was all he said as he grabbed the boy's plate just as he was about to take a bite and dumped it down the garbage disposal.

"I was eating that!" He cried as he watched his breakfast leave him.

"We have been summoned before the council; we must get to The Temple as soon as possible." Letting out a sigh of frustration, Anakin stood pulling a cloak around himself he followed his master as he rushed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them.

This would be a day that Anakin would always remember, though he did not know it at the time.

xXXXXXx

Kneeling before the High Council the Jedi and his young Padawan could not help but wonder why they were there. For days they had not been contacted by the council and now it was the utmost importance that they appear before them. "A great mission for you we have." Yoda began. "Of the utmost importance, it is."

"A week ago the planet Eos was attack." Windu spoke.

"But Master, why must we concern ourselves with such trivial matters? Planets are attacked all the time; there is nothing we can do." Obi Wan questioned.

"It is not the planet that we fear for. Eos was the home of a very powerful girl. You see, there was once a very powerful Jedi who became involved with a Sith Lady. It was from them that the girl was born. She is neither dark nor light but a perfect balance. If she was to be destroyed then the force shall loose balance and eventually seize to exist. It is crucial that she is saved. She was kidnapped by Count Dooku."

"Destroy her, they will." Yoda spoke softly. "So to make sure that she may never turn against them."

"They will end her life and take away a strong weapon. But luck was with us and the navigator on their ship has broken and they were forced to make an emergency landing. This is our only chance to free her."

"We understand." Obi Wan nodded and stood, followed by his apprentice. As they turned to leave Anakin couldn't resist himself and turned one last time.

"Why us?" He asked quietly.

"Because the planet that she is trapped on is none other then Tatooine, you Skywalker." Yoda gave the boy one last smile before Obi Wan dragged him away from the room.

"Good luck." Windu grinned. _Because you're going to need it. _

xXXXXXx

The ship rumbled as it flew through space to its destination of Tatooine. It's passengers, a Jedi and his Padawan, sat silently, one busy steering the ship and one to lost in his thoughts to do anything by stare blankly ahead.

_Tatooine, _Anakin thought silently, _Mom, home…_

xXXXXXx

_It's all exactly the same. _Anakin thought as he and his master walked through the streets to Watto's shop. The boy took pleasure in taking everything in once again. Nothing had changed. He smiled at the fact. As he and Obi Wan neared Watto's shop he could feel the apprehension begin to bubble up inside of him. Anakin couldn't stop thinking of his mother. Had this been a gift from the council, knowing that this was where his mother resided?

Watto was busy with his shop and ordering around his new employ, Wald, when he was approached by two tall, well dressed men. The first, and clearly older of the two, smiled at him in greeting. "Hello." He smiled.

"I have done nothing wrong, Jedi!" Watto quickly defended himself, seeing the lightsaber clipped onto his best.

"No one says that you have." Watto looked past the first Jedi to the other who had taken up the broken head of a pit droid and immediately began to tinker with that. "We are looking for a broken ship. Has anyone come here in regards of a Navigator system?" Watto looked back at Obi Wan and grinned.

"In fact there has been someone. A scruffy looking man, not so unlike yourself." He laughed to himself but stopped immediately upon realizing that the kid was indeed fixing the droid. "Ani? Little Ani? Naaah!" But the head whirled to life in his hands as if on cue. "You are Annie! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money...!" Anakin looked up.

"Watto, where is my mother?" His voice was soft, pleading with his former owner.

"Shmi? I sold her."

"Sold her?" He questioned, anger began to rise inside of him.

"Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Watto laughed.

"Anakin, not now." Obi Wan stated simply before turning back to Watto. "Sir, the ship?"

"Yes, yes. Came by not a day ago asking for a navigator system but we didn't have any so he says he wait."

"Where is the ship?"

"Mos Eisley I believe he said." Obi Wan nodded and turned, leaving behind the Toydarian.

"Come Anakin." Sighing Anakin turned away, sighing. Maybe things weren't exactly the same.


End file.
